This invention relates to an infant's wheeled chair and more particularly, to a multi-purpose infant's wheeled chair which can be employed as a baby carriage, rocking play device or bed as desired.
In the past, a great variety of infant's chairs have been proposed and one of the prior art infant's chairs receives the entire body of an infant and the reclining angle of the back rest of the chair can be freely varied. However, the conventional infant's chair has the disadvantages that as the position of the body of the infant in the chair approaches the horizontal as the back rest of the chair is reclined fully, since the center of gravity of the infant's body moves toward its head, the upper portion of the back rest loses its stability and the application of the chair is limited to a very narrow range.